The Bodyguard
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: A mysterious man appears at the exact moment when Scully needs him the most.


_**Hello XPhiles,**_

 _ **I wrote this fanfiction in my first language and few days ago I decided to translate it into English. I wanted to share my work with you and get some feedback. I hope you will like it. English is not my mother language so all mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta-reader.**_

 _ **It's been quite some time when I came up with an OTP fanfiction challenge and this story is a part of it. I was supposed to write about my OTP where one of them was a hero. First I wanted to do it the way where Mulder would be a Superman or some other superhero and Scully would be the victim. Then I got this idea and had to write it down.**_

 _ **Info: set during the 1st season, Mulder &Scully, drama, action, kinda parody-ish, short story**_

 _ **Please, leave me reviews, I would like to know what you think.**_

 _ **Enjoy reading.**_

* * *

..::: _**The Bodyguard**_ :::.. _ **  
**_

* * *

The streets of Washington darkened. The street lamps were illuminating the path for pedestrians who at this late hour were wandering around the city. Mulder was relying on the reflectors of his car. He noticed few men in suits carrying suitcases. They were probably managers or other employees of some of the government agencies returning to their homes. He caught a glimpse of a couple of women coming out of one of the most famous coffee shops. They all were smiling. Mulder was glad that at least someone had a good evening. He lost track of time. He couldn't remember what time it was when he sat into his car with a certain plan. His first intention was getting home, watching the TV and sometime around 3am falling asleep. Just as it was almost every night.

Today was different.

For so many long minutes he has been driving through the streets of the city, clutching the wheel firmly in his hands and many times he considered himself lucky for passing through an intersection without causing accidents. The only thing he could think about was his new partner. He wasn't able to make his own opinion on her. Mulder was one of the best agents in the FBI able to create a profile of every single murderer, but doctor Scully was a real mystery for him.

For now.

After so many unsuccessful attempts to arrive to his apartment Mulder ended up in front of the house where Scully's flat was. He activated the turn signal and his car stopped near the shoulder. He pulled the emergency brake and turned off the lights. The engine went silent. Mulder leaned back and turned his head toward the windows of the multi-storey building where in one of the flats his new co-worker lived. Questions have begun to fill his mind. On one hand it was hard for him to believe that her intentions were good, that she could be his equal partner. Since the very beginning he has been toying with the idea that she was sent to spy on him and inform the higher ranks on his work as a main agent in the X Files section of FBI.

On the other hand he wished he would finally get a valuable partner for his work, a friend who he can rely on and who will cover his back without any problems. His eyes travelled to the digital clock on the dashboard. He was quite surprised when he found out that it wasn't actually so late. The clock just struck nine o'clock. Mulder looked in the windows and wondered what his colleague was doing.

He would let his thoughts drift him further if he didn't notice the movement on the other side of the street. It was his colleague carrying some shopping bags. Apparently she was returning from a store that has been finished lately near by. Mulder wanted to hide himself not to be seen by his partner when suddenly like out of nowhere a man with his head covered by a hood run up and with the whole weight of his body he slammed into tiny Scully. Dana fell down to the ground and everything she had in the shopping bags was spilled on the side walk. Mulder immediately realized this was about a robber who was trying his luck. He was certainly not going after food. He also wasn't a homeless man according to what Mulder saw when he took a closer look at his clothes. He didn't even try to collect the groceries scattered around. He stood over Dana, pulled out a knife and Mulder saw his lips move. He began to threaten her, to demand her purse and valuables. Mulder started to panic.

He was sure – depending on how Dana looked – that she didn't have her gun with her. Who would carry a gun to a shop? He wished he could just run there and take care of the villain. But how would he explain his presence to her? That he was a Superman and he just heard a call for help? Although she was used to hear interesting theories from him, she wouldn't buy it. Even he wouldn't believe it.

His eyes checked the car and when they reached the back seats he noticed his old cap he always wore when he went jogging. A triumphant smile appeared on his face. He took out a pocket knife, cut small holes in it for eyes, he put it on, buttoned his jacket and quietly got out of the car. He didn't fully closed the door, he only pushed it so they remained open. Mulder was afraid that the noise would scare the attacker and made him do something stupid. He tiptoed to the other side of the road and jumped on the attacker. Quite simply he succeeded in pacifying him, he took the knife out of his hand with a quick movement of his hand. Before Mulder gave him a chance to escape he kicked his butt. He knew it was not worth arresting him now. Firstly it was just a teenager who was not going to add this evening into his calendar of his achievements and secondly he didn't want to risk revealing himself to his partner. Without saying a single word he rubbed his hands and offered Dana his help to get back on her feet. He bent down and started collecting the littered food on the pavement. Dana was speechless. She was watching the mysterious man who just saved her life putting all the food into one of the bags.

"Thank you," she whispered and hoped she said it loudly enough that he could hear her. Adrenaline was flowing through her bloodstream, her heart was beating in her ears so she wasn't certain of what she said out loud or what was only in her mind. When Mulder finished collecting all the fruits and vegetable he gave the bag to Dana and playfully winked at her. He didn't want to come any closer to her not to risk she could recognize him. He nodded his head as a sign of "You are welcome" and as quickly as he walked in he disappeared. Taking quick steps he started walking towards the darker corner of the street. He couldn't go straight to his car because it would look suspicious. He hid himself in one of the side streets and decided to wait till Dana entered the house. It took longer than he expected. Scully stood on the sidewalk for a few second. She couldn't move but a light smile appeared on her lips. She was surprised that there still were people on this planet who weren't scared to help the others who were in need. The shock caused by the teenage robber was slowly fading away and she was finally able to turn around towards the stairs and enter the safe place called home.

When Mulder was certain that Dana stepped into the building he went out of the alley and began to walk to the side where his car was standing. He took off his jacket and put it over his hand, moved the cap the way it was covering his forehead now. It was a weak disguise but it was the only thing he could do. It wasn't worth the risk that Dana would distinguished him while watching the street through the window. He sat in his car, started the engine and before you could count till three he was gone.

He could finally relax a little. Although he has known her for few weeks and still wasn't able to figure out what to think about her, today he allowed himself to think about her as someone whose life he had saved. Tonight he was thinking about her as a woman who may seemed fragile and someone who could be easily attacked, but he believed that there was more power in her than she shows. His curiosity about her have increased again. He couldn't wait for the next morning when he will meet her in the basement of the FBI headquarters.

 **The End**


End file.
